peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 December 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-12-17 ; Comments *John previews the 1993 Festive Fifty and predicts (accurately) that the programme will over-run into Mark Tonderai's. Sessions *Fabric, one and only session. Recorded 1993-11-11. No known commercial release. *Mercury Rev, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1993-07-13. Available on The Peel Sessions (Universal). Tracklisting File a *Ultramarine: 'Happy Land (CDS-Barefoot EP)' (Blanco Y Negro) Featuring Robert Wyatt on vocals. *Ultraviolence: 'I, Destructor (12")' (Earache) *Family: 'Voyage (LP-Music In A Doll's House)' (Reprise) :(JP: 'Used to go mad for this in 1968 when it first came out: still sounds pretty good, actually.') *Fabric: 'Friend' (Peel Session) first session track *Inspiral Carpets: 'Saturn 5 (Gravity Surge Mix) (CDS)' (Mute) @''' *Napalm Death: 'The Kill / Prison Without Walls / Dead Part 1 (CD-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) '''@ *Mercury Rev: 'Boys Peel Out' (Peel Session) *Zion Train: 'Brazil 1970 (LP-Great Sporting Moments In Dub)' (Universal Egg)' @' *''10.30 p.m. news (edited out)'' *Pussy Crush: 'Not Me (7"-Get A Life E.P.)' (La-Di-Da Productions) *Optica: 'Stiltwalker (2xLP-Cyber Hallucinations)' (Kinetix Recordings) @''' *Johnny Jenkins: 'Spunky (Compilation CD-Teen Beat - 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals)' (Ace) *Fabric: 'Without' (Peel Session) '''File a '''ends and '''b begins :(JP: 'Not really what I'd expected at all, that, and very good, I think. Not that I'd expected it to be bad, but I mean I wasn't expecting that sort of noise.') *De Kift: 'Brood (CD-Krankenhaus)' (Konkurrel) *Guitar Wolf: 'Shooting Star Noise (LP-Wolf Rock!)' (Goner) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Old Fart At Play (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Final Notice: 'Five Minutes From Heaven (12")' (Home Grown Recordings) (played at 33 and 45)' @' *Splintered: 'Undertow (CD-The Judas Cradle)' (Dirter Promotions) :(JP: 'I'm not going to give you any hints as to the contents of the Festive 50, but if I'd had the opportunity to present my own Festive 50 to you, there's no doubt at all that this wouldn't have....what am I trying to say? Getting double negatives, well you know. It's been a testing week, I have to tell you this, because there's been a wide range of exciting social activities, and by and large of course, I keep me head down in the run-up to Christmas and very much play the Scrooge role, you know, sitting at home and refusing to go out with the lights off and things, but this year I thought, no no, I'll enter into the spirit of it all, and I've had really an extraordinary time. I went to a Guardian party yesterday evening which was most enjoyable and met a great number of interesting people, a lot of heroes really, like the people who do the Biff cartoons and Steve Bell and a mass of others, and some of the Guardian's writers and so on. Then a couple of nights before that, I was at a do with a lot of yer top alternative comedians (although I'm not sure what alternative means these days). Some of them are going to crop up on the radio and I'm apparently going to be on one of their programmes as well. This is the kind of exciting thing that happens to you in showbiz. Why I've got into all of this I'm not quite sure, but Crowsdell, this is one of the records that would be in my Festive 50 if I'd compiled one.') *Crowsdell: 'Mama (2x7"-Meany)' (Jettison) *King Loser: 'Never A Thought (LP-Sonic Super Free Hi-Fi)' (Turbulence) *Mercury Rev: 'Downs Are Feminine Balloons' (Peel Session) *ROC: 'God Willing III (12")' (Little Star Recordings) *'File b' ends *''(11.30 p.m. news - not recorded)'' *Wenge-Musica Aile Paris: Rivalité (LP Soukous Koumbela) B. Mas Production - BMP 93003''' §''' *The Dambuilders: Wyoming (7" New Jersey) Rockville ‎– ROCK6099-7''' §''' *Thinner: Greenland (7" Eiderdown) Capella Records ‎– PELL 003-7''' §''' *Fabric: March Of The Machines/Seven (session) ' §' *Sangeeta: ? ( [ ]) Keda''' §''' *Datblygu: Hei George Orwell (CD Libertino) Ankst - ANKST 037''' §''' *Man... Or Astroman?: Of Sex And Demise (7" Mission Into Chaos!) One Louder - LOUD1''' §''' *Horizon Two Twenty Two: Spirit Level (Mother Mountain) (2x12" Spirit Level) ZZO Recordings ‎– none @''' *Doubleplusgood: Conga Té (album Conga Té) ''' § *Rancid Hell Spawn: Thug With A Brain (CD Axe Hero) Wrench Records ‎– STUNCH 6''' §''' *Mercury Rev: Trickledown (session)' §' *Raooul: Anna Joy (7" Fresh And Nubile) Lookout! Records ‎– Lookout #72 ' #' *Florence: Analogue Expressions (12" Dominion) New Electronica - ELEC 2P @''' *Further: Generic 7 (7" Born Under A Good Sign) Standard Recordings ‎– SR 75 §''' *news *Spleen: Lost (version) (v/a 7" Under The Skin Volume One) Instinctive Records ‎– 7INST001''' #''' *EC Noise Mountain: Moins De Bruit (12" =untitled=) Cortex – CORT 3001''' §''' *Fabric: Carried Away (session)' §' *Minerva Strain: Cargo Cult (7" Moccasin) Jettison ‎– JET 025''' §''' *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Million Dollars (EP Admonishing The Bishops) Matador - OLE 068''' §''' *Pentatonik: Moulin (Single Re-Solution: Series One) Kudos Records - KUD004''' §''' Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c Tracks marked #''' available on '''File d Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) CB125 JP 1993-12-17 *b) CB128 JP 1993-12-17 Side B *c) John Peel tape no.82 side b *d) best of peel vol 65 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *a) 00:46:54 *b) 00:46:40 *c) 00:45:05 (3:42-38:31) (26:47 on unique) *d) 00:47:25 (38:17-45:34) ;Other *a) File created from CB125 of the 500 Box. *b) File created from CB128 of the 500 Box. *c) From DW Tape 82 *d) From Best Of Peel Vol 65 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Youtube *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online